compliversefandomcom-20200213-history
Compliverse:April Fools' Day 2018
On April 1, 2018, April Fools' Day was observed on Compliverse Wiki. This was the first year the holiday was observed on Compliverse Wiki, though it was observed the previous two years on Complipedia. Events *During this event, CompliensCreator00 explained that Monthly Complititions would be moved to be a daily event instead, in an effort to keep her mind active, and motivate the community to participate more. *The main draw of the 2018 April Fools' Day event was the first Daily Complitition, the "Easter Eggstravaganza." Since April Fools' landed on the same day as Easter in 2018, it was jokingly referred to as an Easter event exclusively, with no reference to April Fools'. However, the outlandishness of the event could make it easy for users to infer the event's true purpose. ** Eggs were hidden on various pages by CompliensCreator00. She allowed others to hide eggs, but no one did. Due to the nature of Compliverse Wiki, the Wiki Activity made the eggs extremely easy to find, though CompliensCreator00 referred to this as being "mean" on the wiki's Discord. No efforts were made to stop this exploit. **Eggs were used to obtain "flesh points," named as such because no one would find the name disconcerting because everyone has flesh. Higher-tier eggs gave more flesh points: ***Plain eggs gave one flesh point. ***Gold eggs gave five flesh points. ***Platinum eggs gave ten flesh points. ***Diamond eggs gave fifty flesh points. ***Plutonium eggs gave one-hundred flesh points ***Green eggs gave five-hundred flesh points ***Flesh eggs gave one-thousand flesh points ***Somblot eggs gave five-thousand flesh points **Flesh points were used to buy CompliensCreator00's organs. Totallyalive pulled ahead quickly, having over fifty points by the end of the day. Demanding all of her teeth, CompliensCreator00 tried to hide higher-tier eggs which would be found by other users, but most were claimed by Totallyalive. **Roughly six hours before the event ended, CompliensCreator00 combined all the users but Totallyalive into one team, with a goal to let CompliensCreator00 keep her teeth. An hour later, DarkHenrik quickly helped this team pull ahead for an hour, before the event was paused for three more hours. **In the last hour of the event, a singular Somblot egg was hidden on Somblot's page. Found by Totallyalive, this brought ahead their team by five-thousand points. It was at this point that the event ended, and revealed to be an April Fools' event. *Per usual tradition, Somblot's page was edited, giving Somblot a nice hairdo and changing the insults to compliments. For a first, the "intelligence" of Somblot was attributed to the TV show Rick and Morty. *Moon Snail updated all of his artwork to be poor MS paint artwork, possibly referencing the "2011" April Fools' event back in 2016. Trivia *Per most events, the April Fools' 2018 event ran on UTC, starting with the creation of the Easter Eggstravaganza blog post, and ending with the revert of Somblot's page to its usual appearance. *The green egg was not a reference to the Dr. Seuss book Green Eggs and Ham. It was simply created as a humorous parallel to the previous eggs, which were all named for precious minerals, rather than generic colors. *The egg textures were intended to be transparent, but due to using an outdated version of SAI after resetting her computer, they ended up with a plain white background. This was not fixed. *This was the third year in a row Somblot's "handsome hairdo" was used. Gallery Eggstravaganza.png|Plain egg Eggstravaganza 2.png|Gold eggs Eggstravaganza 3.png|Platinum egg Eggstravaganza 4.png|Diamond egg Eggstravaganza 5.png|Plutonium egg Eggstravaganza 6.png|Green egg Eggstravaganza 7.png|Flesh egg Eggstravaganza 8.png|Somblot egg Category:Compliverse Category:April Fools' Day Category:Meta